


Paradise

by loupgris



Series: Black Abyss [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, M/M, Past Character Death, Poetry, Post-The Death Cure, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loupgris/pseuds/loupgris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Paradise. They'd come to paradise. He could only hope that one day his heart would feel the joy of this place.</i><br/>Post Death Cure. As Thomas wanders through Paradise, he keeps on hearing Newt’s voice in the wind. Eventually he answers.<br/>Songfic ("The Call" by Ruu Campbell).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Finally an addition to my "Black Abyss" series!  
> Can you believe this has been sitting in my computer, half written, since the last time I posted in this series? And that was... wow, more than a year ago!  
> I don't think anyone reading this has read the first work posted in "Black Abyss" already, so you can go check it out if you want.  
> And if anyone _has_ read it and remembers.. Hello, old friend! *waves*
> 
> In any case, I hope you'll enjoy this. Or not, that's fine too.

_I heard you in the wind with my face toward the sun_  
And I said the blinding light was hurting my eyes  
But truth is, the wind hurling in my ears  
Sounded like your voice screaming  
And the tears welling up underneath my eyelids  
Had nothing to do with the sun

 _Sparrows danced above my head and dived on their way home_  
A passing thought  
“If I were as light as a bird…”  
Left me as quickly as it came  
I can’t call this place home  
Can’t fly out of my own dark pit

 _“Be careful what you wish for”_  
I should have taken these words to heart  
Because I wished for you to survive  
And you begged me  
To end your life  
How could you?

 _And one day She will come_  
And when Death came, Newt  
You welcomed her with open arms  
And a quiet “please”  
As your eyes locked with mine  
How could you?

 _Like the day when I saw you and my past was gone,_  
The day I saw you last marked the beginning of my future.  
From the day I showed up in the fake shelter that had become your house  
From the day your eyes fell upon me and your hand touched mine  
Though my past was missing I started picturing a new life with you by my side  
Until a gunshot blew it all away

 _Down by the water, all the lights surround me_  
I can see the flashes of dozens of lanterns a few feet away  
Where they all dance and drink and laugh  
Lying down by the lake, I can see blurred lights  
Above my head, a million miles from here  
Where stars are slowly burning away

 _I thank you for the pleasure, all the treasures I have seen_  
Now that you can’t hear me anymore  
I thank you, because you shone so bright  
I had forgotten what it was like  
To be alone in the dark  
I’m getting tired of waiting for the sun to rise

Today I woke up on the bank of the river still  
Birds were singing and I rolled over, sighing  
And the wind whispered words in my ear  
_“You won’t always know I’m there”_  
Without thinking I answered to the sound of your voice  
_I said “all I can I give you and all I am I share”_

It’s true, I will share with you everything I am  
If in return you promise to _hear my call_  
And to let me enjoy your whispers in the wind  
Your eyes looking down upon me from the night sky  
The sound of your laugh echoing in my dreams  
The memory of your smile, _I want it all_

 _Roses in the wind, bridge from falling in_  
_May not always know you're there  
_ _But all I am I share, with you_

With you, Newt


End file.
